It's time
by theladyfabray1
Summary: Time is catching up on the Doctor and there is nothing he can do about it. The Silence's return means bad things for the Doctor and with encounters with past companions and his younger self he comes to the conclusion. It's time.


**Hey guys! So I have been wanting to write this for a while now and now I had the chance to begin writing. I'm not sure if I should continue writing this though so please would you guys review it and tell me what you think and if you all like it then I may writing another chapter. Anyway hope you like!**

**Oh and P.S everything that is in italics is a line from previous Doctor Who episodes and they are there cause they are kinda of a memory that is playing in the Doctor's head. Oh and unfortunately I do not own Doctor Who. Which is a bummer. **

* * *

Time

Noun

The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole.

Time. Time has always been on his side. He travelled through time and space without a second thought. Changing the lives of some many people along the way. But time catches up on all of us. Even the Doctor. He stood against the console wishing. Hoping. That his TARDIS would whisk him and Clara away to some planet so he would forget about everything for one more day.

'Silence Doctor.' The Doctor swiftly turned around to see where the voice had come from. The only person behind him was Clara, who was sound asleep in the chair across from him.

'Silence will fall.' The Doctor stiffened as he heard the too familiar words echo through his TARDIS. He stood there for a moment, listening for the phrase to be repeated but all that could be heard was the humming of the TARDIS and the soft breathing of a sleeping Clara. The Doctor hasn't heard those words since the loss of his precious Ponds. Clara began to stir and the Doctor's body became softer. 'How you feelin'?' He asked her. 'Considering I have died too many times for me to count I would say I'm fine.' She said with a weak smile. He walked over to her and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

'How about you? No one would be feeling great after going to their own grave.' He looked at her for a moment. 'I'm okay Clara. I am always okay.' _I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman! That's a good title._

'So what happens now?' She asked him with a curious gaze.

'Whatever you want.' He said smiling.

'I want to go back to earth.' Clara said.

The Doctor's smile faded too fast for him to register. He has heard that too many time to not know what it means. _Don't travel alone. Travel with me then. _

'Oh, okay.'He walked backed over to the console and began writing in the coordinates for Clara's time. Clara slowly got up from the chair and walked over to the Doctor. She looped her arm into his. 'I don't mean it that way.' She said looking up towards him. 'I want to take you somewhere that I think that may cheer you up.' She unlinked his arm and began fiddling with the console. Ever since Trenzalore Clara as gained so much knowledge that people couldn't even believe. The Doctor stepped back and listened to his TARDIS make the noise he loved so much. _It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on. Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond. Let's have a look. _The TARDIS has landed and the Doctor moved quickly towards the door to see where Clara has taken him. His hearts nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw what was in front of him. He rushed over to console and looked towards the screen. EARTH. 16TH APRIL 1996. _Amelia. _He looked over at Clara with sad eyes.

'Why have you took me here?' He asked. Clara looked at the Doctor with confusion. His eyes began to well up as he walked over to Clara.

'Why have you brought me here? You know this is where I first met Am-'

'I didn't bring you here.' Clara said. A wave of confusion hit the Doctor.

'I was taking you to a fun fair. I know how much you like them. I though it would cheer you up.'

The Doctor backed away from Clara and looked up towards the scanner. EARTH. 16TH APRIL 1996. He couldn't stop staring at it.

_'Are you a policeman?'_

_'Why? Did you call a policeman?'_

Both Clara and the Doctor turned to face the open doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor breathed in sharply as he heard his younger self's voice echo around his TARDIS. Clara clasped his hand and they both walked over towards the door.

_'Did you come about the crack in my wall?' _

'So what are we doing here Doctor?' Clara whispered as the watched the Doctor's memory replay in front of them.

'I don't know, but I have a feeling it has something to do with that.' He pointed towards a figure standing in the distance.

'Who's that?' Clara asked.

'The Silence. But is not possible they can't be here. The entire human race was order to kill the Silence on sight all throughout history.' He said.

_'Are you all right, mister?'_

_ 'No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm'_

The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and over to the console to get them out of there.

'The Silence have brought us here for a reason Doctor and all you are going to do is run away? Clara said as she walked over towards him.

'I have to, if we stay here any longer we will create a paradox that will tear the entire fabric of reality. Plus the Silence said that I would never reach Trenzalore and I did, apparently my future is way more dangerous then my past ever was. I really don't want to find out what that means today.' The Doctor said bitterly. _Silence must fall would be a better translation. The Silence are determined the question will never be answered. That the Doctor will never reach Trenzalore._ Clara watched his face for a moment. She noticed something about him she has never had before. His piercing dark green eyes that are normally filled with wonder and excitement are now replaced with sorrow and anger. Clara opened her mother to begin talking when the TARDIS jolted cause both her and the Doctor to fall onto the floor.

'What happened?' Clara questioned as she pulled herself back to her feet. The Doctor rushed around trying to calm his TARDIS but nothing work.

'Someone else is controlling her, I can't over write it!' The TARDIS landed with a thud causing Clara and the Doctor to stumble. He carefully walked over to the doors and opened them with caution.

'Where are we?' Clara asked slowly walking over to him. She looked through the door and all she saw was grass. 'We are in a field!' She said in disbelief. But the Doctor noticed something in the distance.

'No.' He said, his voice barely a whisper.

_And this, is where it begins_

* * *

**I don't know. You guys like it? **


End file.
